You're leaving
by Lucie5
Summary: Ace accept that Luffy wants to leave him, but he can't help not being sad about it. Songfic!


**YOU'RE LEAVING**

* * *

**Before you read this fic, I want to warn you: I don't speek that good english, (I only learn it in school), so it was really hard for me to write this story. Normally there is no grammatical mistakes, but if there is, please tell me! I really want to improve my english! **

**Note: in this fic, Ace and Luffy left Fushia together: when Ace was 17 and Luffy was 14, (don't ask me why xD). **

**Basicly, Luffy wants to leave Ace (and the whitebeard pirates), because he wants to have his own adventure, without only being the stick along little brother, and that makes Ace sad.**

**Oh, and it's a songfic, so I hope you like it ^^ The song is "My immortal", by Evanescence, (the prettiest but saddest song ever)**

**Finally, it's the first fic that I write, so don't be to hard on me, even if critisisms are welcome (no seriously, they are!)**

* * *

Ace looked at Luffy, his little brother. He couldn't stop the tear who was tearing down his cheek.

Luffy wanted to leave. Ace knew that.

He didn't want to be stuck with his big brother forever, and Ace knew that the day Luffy would tell him that he's leaving, that he wants to have his own adventure, with his own nakamas, was near.

And he understood that, after all, that was what they had promised all those years ago: to live as freely as a man can live. And Luffy wasn't free while he was around.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

Time was passing way to fast for Ace: Luffy was already seventeen! It seemed that just yesterday he was coming to him when he had nightmare, running around laughing all day long, wanting him, _needing_ him.

Well he didn't need him anymore. And that thought hurt Ace more then anything he ever felt.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He will miss Luffy. He will miss not having someone around who was always trying to have a second of his attention. Someone around who's goal was to impress him, but who always finished by proving that Ace was still the strongest, the one that needed to care after his younger brother.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Even if he was always trying to act like he didn't care, he _did _care. He _did_ care when Luffy was crying because of some idiot calling him a freak, he _did _care when Luffy was screaming because of some nightmare, and he _did _care when Luffy was being beat up by Garp. And that's why, even if he didn't show it very often, he was always there for Luffy. After all, Luffy was his own sunshine.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

He was never going to be as happy as he was again: even if he loved Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch... Luffy was, and always have been, his little brother. And nothing could make him happier then when he saw Lufy do that dumm smile of his, and nothing could make him prouder then when Luffy called him "big brother".

It was hard realising that he was going to have to leave without that now.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Ace? I need to talk to you about something important"

He turned around: Luffy was there. He didn't even need to hear what he was going to say. He already knew it. He wanted to scream. Instead he just turned around, forced a smile, and asked him what was going on.

"I don't want you to be sad, and don't think that this change anything of us being brothers".

Ace closed his eyes.

"You want to leave."

It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"I'm sorry... but I'm seveteen now! I want to have my own crew, and go to places I chosed to! Not just following you, wherever you go"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well that you're okay with it! That me leaving will not make you sad!"

Was he serious? _Of course_ he was not okay with it, of course he will be sad. How could he not be?

"Of course I'm okay with it Luffy, it's your life, not mine! But if you don't mind I would like some time alone okay?"

He didn't wait for Luffy's answer, and went direcly to his cabin. Once there, he locked himslef inside, and fall down, sobbing.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

He could barely remember his life before the day Garp bringed Luffy to Dadan's house.

Sure, they was Sabo, but it wasn't the same, he always considered Sabo as his best friend, not his brother, before Luffy came along.

Luffy gave him the taste of life.

Luffy made him have a real purpose.

Luffy made him feel reals emotions, not just hatred, for the first time.

Even if he was the one always conforting Luffy, he was the one who had been saved, not Luffy. Saved of staying a kid who only liked beating up people. Who didn't care about anyone nor anything.

That's when he realized it : He needed Luffy more then Luffy needed him.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_A few days later_

"Bye Ace! We'll see each other again soon, you'll see! You know that I want to stay, but I want even more to become the Pirate King!"

And then he smiled. A real smile.

Thinking of it, Ace realized that, this passed months, all of Luffy smiled were fake: he wanted to make everyone believe that he was happy, when he wanted only one thing: to leave.

And that one smile made Ace's world already a little brighter: Luffy was happy. _Really _happy. And that was all that mattered.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_  
_...me, me, me._

Months have passed since Luffy's departure.

Even if Ace was now used to not having his otutu next to him, he still wasn't over it. Each morning, he waked up, thinking about what silly things Luffy was about to say today... before remembering that he had left.

His favorite part of the day now was when the newspaper arrived. He would immediately check if they were saying something about Luffy, or _Mugiwara_, for that was how he was called now. When they did, it made his day. When they didn't it still made his day, because no paper abput him also meant that he wasn't in trouble.

Yes, Luffy was his own little bit of sunshine, and it wasn't the distance between them that was going to change that.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! (I enjoyed writing it anyway)**

**And again, if there is any mistakes, please let me know! **

**Bye! **


End file.
